1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of articles attachable to a person's body to enable or facilitate carrying other articles. Specifically it is in the field of such articles which are attached by a belt and, more specifically, by a belt which is part of the attached article.
2. Prior Art
The closest known prior art to the subject invention is a pouch attached to a user by a strap or belt. The belt is provided with the pouch and may or may not be detachable from it and the belt is adjustable. This prior art item is not known to be patented and is known in the trade as a tote or fanny pack. There is not known to be any commercially available tote adapted to carrying a supply of tennis balls and the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide such an article. Other objectives are that the article be comfortable to use and cause a minimum of interference with the activity of a user relative to the number of tennis balls being carried.